Adieu danna Hn
by Hyotsuki
Summary: Deidara, de retour dans la grotte où Sasori s'est fait battre, se laisse aller à ses réflexions. Il a perdu son danna et, à présent, il lui faut tourner la page... Pas de yaoi !


Allez, premier oneshot sur l'univers de Naruto, soit une petite idée de quelle aurait pu être la réaction de Deidara, quelques jours après la mort de son danna. Il y a de grandes chances pour que vous le trouviez OOC, je sais...

**Disclaimer :** Les persos sont la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto, je ne fais que les lui emprunter pour un petit moment.

**

* * *

**

Adieu danna... Hn...

-Tobi, tu restes là ! Hn. lança Deidara au moment d'entrer dans la grotte.

-Pourquoi sempai ?

-Parce que si tu entres, je te fais exploser !

-Compris sempai...

-Hn...

Sur ce, Deidara entra dans la grotte. La première remarque qu'il se fit fut celle-ci : les marionnettes de Sasori-danna étaient vraiment horribles. Il n'avait pas cessé de le lui répéter depuis leur première rencontre et il le pensait toujours. Franchement, ces marionnettes humaines lui avaient toujours plus ou moins fait froid dans le dos. Tous ces cadavres qu'il manipulait... Bref... Mais là, le spectacle qui s'offrait à ses yeux dépassait de loin toutes les réticences qu'il avait montré à l'égard de « l'œuvre » de son danna. Tant de marionnettes en morceaux, éparpillées un peu partout dans ce qui avait été une grotte... Elle était belle tient, la collection du maître marionnettiste !

Il buta contre quelque chose et posa son regard sur la marionnette dans laquelle il venait de shooter. Ah, ouais, c'était la tête de la marionnette principale de son danna, celle qu'il avait vu le plus souvent. Comment s'appelait-elle déjà ? Ah, oui, Hiruko... Il resta là quelques secondes, à regarder cette tête. Pff... Finalement, son armure n'était pas si résistante qu'il le disait. Dire qu'elle avait résisté à quelques-unes de ses explosions mais pas à une vieille et une gamine. Pathétique ! Il n'avait même pas été fichu de résister ! De rage, il finit par donner un coup de pied dans la tête, qui s'envola pour retomber plus loin, dans un bruit de bois cassé.

Il se souvenait de leur première rencontre. Les premières paroles de Sasori-danna : « Vous êtes en retard. » Pff... En même temps, Itachi et Kisame étaient allés le chercher à l'autre bout d'Iwa, c'était normal qu'ils ne soient pas exactement à l'heure ! Et il avait enchaîné par un « Ce gamin ? » Super comme présentation, franchement... Déjà que le blond n'était pas ravi de devoir accompagner le détenteur de sharingan mais en plus, il allait devoir suivre un vieux avec une sale tronche. C'était la réflexion qu'il avait eu sur le moment, et il n'avait pas hésité à la lui balancer à haute voix. La tête qu'avait fait Kisame ! Par contre, la réaction de Sasori-danna avait été... Peu diplomatique... Il avait failli l'embrocher avec sa queue ! Heureusement qu'il avait eu le réflexe de reculer sinon, sa vie se serait finie sur ces paroles. Pff... Et il avait fini par accepter de le suivre, puisque voyager lui serait favorable pour développer une technique capable de contrer le sharingan.

Soupirant, Deidara se remit à déambuler au milieu des marionnettes. Il en cherchait une en particulier, celle qui faisait office de corps à Sasori-danna, celle qui avait gardé sa véritable apparence. Il n'avait pas souvent vu cette marionnette, juste cinq fois en un peu plus de trois ans. Les marionnettistes étaient fragiles au corps à corps, d'après ce qu'il avait compris, et c'est ainsi qu'il palliait à cette faiblesse. Pourtant, avec un corps de marionnette, il aurait pu montrer son vrai visage puisqu'il ne risquait pas grand chose. Mais non, il préférait se cacher dans Hiruko. Pff... Et pourquoi ? Pour une question d'anonymat ? Peut-être... Il n'avait jamais bien compris pourquoi il passait son temps dans cette satanée marionnette.

Hé oui, il avait eu la chance de voir le vrai visage de son danna. Il était d'ailleurs le seul, selon toute vraisemblance. Quoique, ce Orochimaru avait aussi dû le voir, puisqu'ils avaient été coéquipiers. Pff... Donc oui, les occasions de voir le visage d'adolescent de son danna étaient rares, il lui fallait attendre que Hiruko soit endommagée pour le faire sortir de sa carapace, histoire de le réparer. C'était donc extrêmement rare mais c'était arrivé. Bon, d'accord, la première fois c'était sa faute, il avait fait exploser un de ses oiseaux un peu trop près et ils avaient eu droit à un sérieux éboulement. Pff... Comment il s'était fait eng****** ce jour là ! Pas seulement eng***** d'ailleurs, il avait goûté au poison de son danna. Il se rappelait encore de ses muscles qui s'étaient paralysés petit à petit... Mais bon, son danna lui avait tout de même donné le contre-poison. Pourquoi ? Il l'ignorait, mais il ne l'avait pas laissé crever ce jour là.

En fin de compte, que savait-il de son danna ? Juste ce qu'il en avait déduit de ses habitudes et ce que les autres lui avaient dit sur lui. Mais c'était si peu... Sasori avait rejoint l'Akatsuki vingt ans auparavant, après avoir tué et transformé en marionnette le troisième kazekage, pourtant réputé pour être le plus puissant des kazekages. Ouais, c'est vrai, son danna avait tué le sandaime kazekage et c'était d'autant plus pathétique qu'une vieille et une gamine aient réussi à venir à bout de lui. Surtout qu'il avait été obligé d'en venir à sa technique la plus puissante : la tragédie des cent. Pratiquement toutes la marionnettes de l'ancienne grotte faisaient partie de cette collection, à en juger par leur tenue...

Enfin, il trouva la marionnette qu'il cherchait. Elle était clouée contre un mur, un seau la maintenant. Il prit quelques secondes pour identifier le seau en question. Un absorbeur de chakra ! C'était une bonne idée, il devait l'avouer : un maître marionnettiste avait besoin de son chakra pour manipuler ses marionnettes. Le seul moyen de l'arrêter est donc de trouver son point faible ou de faire en sorte qu'il ne puisse plus utiliser son chakra. Bonne stratégie ! Sasori-danna était de ceux qui se préparaient à l'avance, contrairement à lui qui s'adaptait aux situations en temps réel, et cela devenait un inconvénient lorsqu'un détail échappait à Sasori-danna. C'était ainsi qu'il s'était fait battre, il avait oublié de prendre en compte un certain détail ? Il s'était fait surprendre ?

Non, il manquait quelque chose au pantin désarticulé qui se trouvait devant lui. Il avait un énorme trou dans le poitrail, il avait donc transféré son cœur dans une autre de ses marionnettes. Ouais, le truc rond avec « scorpion » inscrit dessus était ce qui restait de son corps humain. Ce n'était pas grand chose mais son unique point faible était très visible. Trop visible... Donc, où avait-il bien pu se retrouver ? Retenant un nouveau soupir, il se mit à chercher dans quelle marionnette son danna avait bien pu transférer son cœur.

Tout en retournant les marionnettes du pied, il replongea dans ses souvenirs. Dire qu'il déclarait que l'art n'était autre que la beauté éternelle, et donc, pour obtenir cette beauté éternelle, il fallait se débarrasser de ce qui faisait de soi un humain. Ridicule ! Peu importe combien de fois il pouvait améliorer ses marionnettes, il savait qu'elles finissaient par être irréparables, un jour ou l'autre. Mais la vie était en elle-même un œuvre d'art, et pourquoi ? Parce que la mort pouvait survenir à n'importe quel moment, tout simplement. On ne pouvait apprécier la vie que parce que celle-ci était éphémère, exactement comme ses explosions.

Ah, le nombre de fois où ils s'étaient disputés à ce propos ! Il respectait son danna pour sa puissance, pour ce calme qu'il arrivait à garder la plupart du temps, pour ces répliques cinglantes qu'il lui lançait lorsqu'il insistait trop, pour son caractère quoi que sacrément énervant... Mais, surtout, il le respectait en tant qu'artiste. Ils avaient beau avoir une vision totalement différente de l'art, il devait tout de même reconnaître que le scorpion du sable rouge était très doué dans son domaine. À quoi bon le nier à présent ? Même s'il n'aimait pas ces poupées, même si pour lui il s'agissait plus d'une plaisanterie que d'une œuvre d'art, Sasori-danna avait passé sa vie à créer cette collection. Lui aussi avait consacré sa vie à sa vision de l'art et, juste pour cette raison, il le respectait. Il ferait de même ! Oui, le blond s'était juré de faire comme son danna : consacrer sa vie à son art !

Enfin, il trouva ce qu'il cherchait. Une marionnette aux cheveux rouille, allongée sur le sol, le cœur transpercé par les épées de deux autres marionnettes : un homme et une femme. L'homme avait les mêmes cheveux couleur rouille d'ailleurs. Un seau était tracé au sol, ce qui avait dû l'empêcher de bouger. Quand même, pour se faire transpercer ainsi, il fallait le vouloir ! Comment avait-il pu se faire surprendre ainsi ? Ce n'était vraiment pas son genre, il agissait rarement sans faire attention donc il aurait dû voir au moins ces deux-là venir vers lui. Franchement, comment avait-il bien pu se faire avoir ?

-Vous avez perdu danna, hn...

Oui, il avait perdu, et ce dans deux domaines. Il avait perdu cette bataille, il s'était fait détruire. Sasori du sable rouge n'existait plus, et tout cela à cause d'une gamine et d'une vieille. Que cette vieille soit sa grand-mère ne changeait rien, Sasori-danna ne faisait pas dans les sentiments et détruisait tous ceux qui se plaçaient en travers de son chemin. Il se fichait de savoir qui étaient ses adversaires. Du moins, c'est toujours ainsi qu'il l'avait vu combattre et il ne pensa pas une seule seconde que ces deux-là aient eu droit à un traitement de faveur. Ce n'était absolument pas son genre, et il n'avait sûrement pas lésiné sur les moyens, vu qu'il n'aimait pas faire attendre les autres, donc faire durer un combat n'était pas dans ses habitudes.

Mais il avait aussi perdu leur petit duel. Enfin, duel était un bien grand mot pour qualifier leurs disputes continuelles à propos de l'art mais, sur le coup, il ne trouva pas d'autre mot pour tout cela. L'éphémère l'emportait sur l'éternel. Il l'avait toujours su et, à présent, il en avait la preuve. Son danna pouvait avoir tord, lui aussi. Il s'était dit éternel, et voilà à quoi il se retrouvait réduit : une marionnette dont tous les fils étaient coupés. Plus jamais cette marionnette ne pourrait être réparée. Ni les autres d'ailleurs, puisque celui qui tirait les ficelles n'était plus de ce monde.

-Deidara-sempai ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

-Ta gueule Tobi ! Hn. répondit-il sans se retourner.

Ce crétin... Pourquoi attendait-il pour le faire exploser ? Bah, chaque chose en son temps, il s'occuperait de son cas plus tard. Mais il n'avait pas besoin d'un tel crétin dans les pattes ! Si encore il n'était pas si gamin mais non ! Il allait devoir se le coltiner. À présent, c'était à lui d'être le maître et Tobi, son subordonné. Il s'en serait bien passé tiens, suivre les ordres de Sasori-danna était tellement plus simple puisque ce dernier se chargeait des plans à l'avance. Il avait juste à s'occuper de ses propres techniques et à improviser lorsqu'il le fallait.

Minute... N'avait-il pas été, lui-même, un vrai gamin les premiers mois qu'il avait passé en sa compagnie ? Pas à ce point, bien sûr, mais il n'avait alors que seize ans et il avait dû avoir quelques écarts de comportement... Merde ! Mais Sasori-danna ne s'était jamais abaissé à son niveau, autrement dit il se contentait de l'ignorer jusqu'à ce qu'il en ait assez de parler tout seul. Décidément, même mort, le maître marionnettiste continuait à lui donner des leçons ! Le blond serra les poings tout en continuant à observer la marionnette inanimée.

-Je vous déteste, non, je vous hais Sasori-danna... Hn... murmura-t-il.

Oh oui, il le haïssait ce maître marionnettiste ! Lui qui n'aimait pas faire attendre les autres, tout autant qu'il n'aimait pas attendre, que faisait-il ? Lui, il avait attendu qu'il le rejoigne pour pouvoir occuper ce Kakashi. Il n'était pas venu. Il n'avait pas le droit de le laisser tomber aussi facilement ! Ils formaient une équipe ! Spéciale, d'accord, avec de fréquentes altercations aussi, mais une équipe tout de même. Ils étaient les deux artistes de l'Akatsuki, et c'était cette rivalité entre leur conception de l'art qui animait leur duo. Avec qui pouvait-il parler de son art à présent ? Certainement pas avec Tobi...

Tout à coup, il sentit quelque chose couler le long de sa joue gauche. De quoi ? Il pleurait ? Pour un type pareil ? Du poing, il essuya l'unique larme qui avait osé lui échapper. Non, il ne méritait pas qu'il le pleure. S'il l'avait écouté, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé ! Lui aussi pouvait avoir raison, et il venait de le prouver. L'éphémère l'emportait sur l'éternel. Ce combat, il l'avait gagné dès le moment où il l'avait entamé. La mort finissait toujours par frapper, peu importe l'énergie que l'on dépensait à vouloir lui échapper. Il aurait dû le comprendre. Il avait osé penser qu'il aurait toujours raison. Et lui, il le détestait pour ne pas l'avoir écouté !

Cédant enfin, il s'accroupit et retira les épées qui traversaient ce qui faisait office de cœur à son danna. Puis il le retourna pour que son visage d'adolescent soit tourné vers le ciel. Il laissa les deux autres marionnettes à côté de lui, même s'il ne comprenait pas ce qu'elles représentaient pour lui. Mais elles devaient en avoir une, c'était obligé. Sinon, Sasori-danna l'aurait rejoint après avoir massacré ces deux filles. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui avait bien pu passer par le tête de sa marionnette de coéquipier mais il ne chercherait plus à comprendre. Son danna était parti, il devait faire avec, pas le temps de le plaindre !

Plongeant la main droite dans son sac d'argile, il laissa sa main faire le travail pendant qu'il continuait à regarder le pantin inanimé. Pourquoi était-il venu ? Peut-être parce qu'il avait eu du mal à croire les deux filles lorsqu'elles avaient dit avoir battu son danna, et qu'entendre Tobi et Zetsu le dire à leur tour avait été difficile à avaler. Après tout, il était l'un de membres les plus puissants de l'Akatsuki. Mais il devait bien l'avouer à présent qu'il l'avait vu de ses propres yeux. La bouche recracha une petite sphère d'argile qu'il se mit à modeler sans trop y penser. Il se retrouva bien vite avec une mini réplique du maître marionnettiste en main. Il ne put retenir un sourire amusé en s'en rendant compte. Ce n'était pas une si mauvaise idée. Il laissa tomber la réplique et lui donna la taille du vrai Sasori-danna. Puis il posa une nouvelle fois son regard sur celui qui avait été son maître.

-Sur ce, Sasori-danna, je vais vous montrer une fois pour toute que mon art surpasse le vôtre. Yeah !

Sans accorder un regard à la copie de son danna, il fit demi-tour et sortit de ce qui fut une grotte, passant devant son nouveau coéquipier sans dire un mot. Celui-ci lui emboîta le pas après une légère hésitation. Quoi encore ? Il voulait partir, non ? Alors qu'il ne vienne pas se plaindre cet imbécile ! Il n'était vraiment pas d'humeur ! D'ailleurs, il accéléra l'allure, courant à moitié.

-Deidara-sempai, où va-t-on ?

-Ferme-la et contentes-toi de me suivre ! Hn. grogna l'interpelé.

Sur ce, il accéléra une nouvelle fois. Il ne voulait rien louper du spectacle et, pour cela, il devait se trouver un point d'observation en hauteur, pas trop près de l'ancienne grotte ni trop loin. Il avait déjà repéré cet endroit lors de son dernier passage, il avait juste à s'y rendre. Il ne lui fallut que quelques minutes pour y arriver. Il aurait à moitié préféré semer Tobi mais il avait tenu le rythme. Tant pis... Il ferma les yeux un court instant, se concentrant, puis les rouvrit pour tourner son regard d'azur vers l'ancienne grotte.

-Katsu !

L'explosion fut à la hauteur de ses espérances. Les flammes montèrent bien haut tandis que la terre trembla légèrement. Le trou devait s'être largement agrandi. Il sentit son cœur se réchauffer très légèrement. C'était vraiment une belle explosion. De là où il était, il sentit le souffle agiter ses longs cheveux blonds. En temps normal, il aurait sourit mais il n'avait pas le cœur à le faire. Certes il avait gagné mais cette victoire, il l'arrachait en partie à contre-cœur. Enfin...

-Deidara-sempai ? Pourquoi avoir fait une copie de Sasori-sempai pour la faire exploser après ?

-Tobi...

Ce dernier recula d'un pas devant le regard noir que le déserteur d'Iwa lui lança. Il plongea une nouvelle fois la main dans sa réserve d'argile. Le type au masque de citrouille dut comprendre ce qu'il lui réservait car il se mit à détaler. Pas assez vite cependant car il ne fallut que quelques secondes pour obtenir une minuscule sauterelle et qu'il la lance à ses trousses. Celle-ci le rattrapa assez vite d'ailleurs...

-Katsu !

La sauterelle explosa et Tobi fit un vol plané dans les airs. Deidara soupira. Combien de temps devrait-il supporter ce type ? Enfin... Une dernière fois, il se tourna vers l'ancienne grotte. Il ne restait plus rien de Sasori-danna et de ses marionnettes, il le savait. Quelle ironie, lui qui ne jurait que par l'immortalité avait été détruit par un clone de lui-même. De sa part, c'était un petit hommage au grand artiste qu'avait été son maître. Il n'oublierait pas ses leçons !

-Adieu danna... Hn... souffla-t-il à mi-voix.

Sur ce, il fit volte-face. Il devait retrouver son crétin de nouveau coéquipier !

* * *

Alors ? Si vous avez trouvé des fautes, vous m'en voyez navrée, il y en a toujours qui m'échappent... Sinon, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Reviews ?


End file.
